My iron man brother
by Cutie pari
Summary: This os is based on Mystery behind secret box with little change on plot...it's obviously on our Duo...plzzzz peep in to read and enjoy your duo moment...


**A/n: Hi everyone... how r u... happy Navratri to all of you..so this os is on duo with little bit trio... it's based on Mystery behind secret box...**

 **According to my plot i have changed something that after running from cops and criminal...duo had not found any doctor's house...so i hope u will enjoy this os..**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Duo came from that pound in which they both have jumped from saving to caught by cid and criminals... Abhijeet's wound became more swell due to wetting by water...he just came outside and land on floor pressing his wounds in pain...daya became so much tense after looking his buddy in so much pain..

Daya in concern: Abhi...abhi...tum theek ho... _pressing his wounds from his hankey to stop further bleeding..._ my god kitna khoon beh raha hai...jaldi se jaldi ye goli abhi ke haath se nikalni hogi varna jahar puri body me fail jaegi(he thought)..

Abhijeet in pain: ahhhhh...daya...pahle yahan se nikalte hai...ye jagah khatre se khali nhi hai vo log yahan kabhi bhi aa sakte hai...( _he gasped in pain)...he closed his eyes to control his pain..._

Daya : tum theek keh rahe ho...chalo... _he helped abhijeet to get up and hold him from shoulder... abhijeet's hand was around his neck ..._ after moving some distance daya saw a hut...

Daya : abhi dekho vahan ek jhopri hai hum vahan chalte hai... _abhijeet nodded and they move inside hut...daya laid abhijeet on cot and sat beside him folding his sleeves.._

Daya in tension: boss hume jaldi tumhari goli nikalni hogi...yahan koi dikh bhi nahi raha...kuch samajh nhi aa raha kya karu(in tension)

Abhijeet in pain: daya ab ek hi...aaaah...raasta hai... _daya looked at him in question..._ ye goli ab tujhe nikalni hogi...

Daya in shock and fear: kya...nhi ...nhi abhi mujhse ye nayi hoga...mai kaise...

Abhijeet pressing his palm: common yaar tu ye kar sakta hai...dekh...hum...humare...siiiiiiiii..paas vakt bhut kam hai agar tune goli nahi nikali to mai mar... _but daya kept his hand on his mouth instantly..._

Daya in anger: agar tumne phir se aisi baate ki na abhi to mujhse bura koi nhi hoga...kuch nhi hoga tumhe jab tak mai hun...samjhe tum(scolding)... _Abhijeet nodded in smile...but he started to lose his conscious..._

Daya in panick: abhi...abhi..aankhe khuli rakho bas...kuch nahi hoga... _patting his cheek..._ he looked around and saw a bundle of wood was kept so he hurriedly take it and lit fire by rubbing stone on stone...he took out knife from his bag and started to heat it...he was looking Abhijeet at interval of time...

He came near Abhijeet with hot burning knife...he looked at abhijeet's face who was showing the pain clearly...he was wincing in pain... _daya gulping his tear...hold his injured hand tightly and started to take out bullet from wounds..._ abhijeet's whole body jerk in pain badly... Daya noticed his jerk he just grabbed his palm tightly to give him strength...his hand was also shivering but he controlled himself...

Daya in tears: bas abhi ...kuch der aur... _abhijeet nodded his head in pain closing his eyes tightly that a tear slipped down from his eyes due to pain..._ at last daya got achievement and he took out bullet from that wound...a painful "aaaaaaaahhhhhhh" came from abhijeet's mouth...

Daya immediately patt abhijeet's forehead and wipe his own sweaty face that appears because of fear...he tied hankey on his wounds...

Daya in worry: boss tum theek ho na...jada dard to nhi ho raha...

Abhijeet in smile: jab tak mera bhai mere saath hai mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta... _he patted daya's cheek..._ daya hugged him instantly with force... abhijeet could hear his fast heart beat...he smiled in his thoughts that how much this door breaker became weak if something is related to him...he ruffled daya's hair lovingly...

Abhijeet seperated him from hug: daya ab hume yahan se nikalna chahiye...un 15 maasoomo ko bhi bachana hai na...

Daya: par abhi tumhara ghav...

Abhijeet cutting him with: kuch nhi hua mujhe mai theek hun...ab chalo yahan se...mujhe koi behas nahi chahiye iss par...

Daya made annoyed face and followed abhijeet with a murmur: huh Iron man hi samajhta hai khud ko...meri to goli nikalne vakt halat kharab ho gayi thi...ab to pata bhi nhi chal raha kuch der pahle goli kise lagi mujhe yaa isse...

Abhijeet heared all this and a smile came on his face but he didn't interrupt daya and move on

After that duo solved the case...they saved people from so called terrorist ...and Abhijeet went to bureau instead of daya's scold and anger...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Daya pov: ye samajhta kya hai apne aapko ...bara hai to kya kuch bhi karega...ek baar bas ghar chalne do sari herogiri utarunga mai iski...itna mana kiya ki bureau mat aayo...par meri sunta hi kahan hai ye...pagal , khusshat, jahil , gavar aur ziddi bhai hi dena tha bhagvan ko mujhe...he took a sad sigh...**

Acp sir was noticing daya's expression from cabin for a long time...he smiled on his younger son childish act but his smile disappear after remembering what had they done...he made an angry face and came from cabin...

Acp in anger: Daya maine tumhe file dene ko bola tha tumne abhi tak mujhe kyu nhi diya...

Daya stammered: sir vo...vo...file..sir??

Acp in tease: kyun tumhe ek baar me sunai nahi deta maine kya bola..ab kya stamp paper me likh du...vaise to dusre maamle me tumhara deemag bhut tej daurta hai par jabhi file dene ka baat hota hai tumhara deemag ki batti hi gul ho jati hai...

All controlled their laugh with much difficulties from this comment...and abhijeet was just smiling under file and his stomach was dancing after getting his brother scolded...

Acp in anger: Abhijeet tum hansna band karo tumhe kya lag raha hai mujhe nahi pata ki tum file ke neeche daant dikha rahe ho... _abhijeet insstantly closed his teeth and uncoverd his face..._ tum dono abhi ke abhi mujhe mere cabin me chahiye...

Abhijeet looked at daya in mar gaye look but daya totally ignored him...

 **Abhijeet pov: aaj to tum gaye abhijeet babu...Acp sir andar aaj mera keema banaenge aur ghar par daya mera roast...he made a cry baby face...**

Duo moved inside cabin...they were standing with lowering their head gulping their saliva in fear because Acp sir was watching them with his fiery eyes...

Acp in anger: ye accha hai pahle jitna kaand karna hai karlo uske baad mooh banake khare ho jayo...jaan sakta hun ki aaplogo ne itni acchi chori ki training kahan se li(in tease)... _duo became embarrassed so much..._ tumdono ko andaja bhi hai ki hum kitna pareshan ho gaye the...dono ke dono bas ek saath phone switch off karke gayab ho gaye...dono ka hi deemag humesa utpatang harkato me hi daurega... Kisi din tumdono mujhe pagal banake rakh doge...

Abhijeet in low tone: sorry sir...hum aisa nhi karna chahte the...

Daya joining abhijeet: haan sir hum aapko pareshan nhi karna chahte the...par humare paas koi air raasta nhi tha isliye hume ye sab karna para varna un 15 masoomo ki jaan chali jati...phir bhi sorry sir humne bhut bari galti ki hai...

Acp taking sigh: theek hai par aage se dhayan rakhna iss Baar maaf kar Raha hun aage nahi karunga... _duo nodded in happiness..._ acp smiled internally on their happiness but made a strict face... ab tumdono jayo aur apna kaam karo...

Duo smiled and coming outside from acp's cabin but suddenly abhijeet felt dizziness...he is going to fall but Daya hold him to prevent him from falling...all got up in fear and shock...acp also came near duo in tension...

Acp in concern: Abhijeet tumhari tabeeyat theek nhi hai phir bhi tum kyu aa gaye...daya foran ise ghar leke jayo aur kl ise bureau bhi mat lana...

Abhijeet in smile: are sir aap bekar me chinta kar rahe hai mai theek hun... _daya looked at him furiously_

Acp raising his hand: mujhe kuch nahi sunna tum abhi Ghar jaa rahe ho... it's an order...daya isse leke jayo

Daya: yes sir... _and duo drove off towards their house...now Daya was very angry from abhijeet...he just wanted to give him a slap on his heropanti..._

In quills, abhijeet tried a lot to talk with daya but he totally ignored him and made a straight face...at last abhijeet stopped his efforts and closed his eyes resting his head on car's backseat...

Daya stopped the car after reaching in house... without looking at passenger seat he got down from car and open abhijeet's door side...with the door opening sound he opened his eyes and looked at daya in cute smile who totally ignored that buttery smile and helped abhijeet to got down...after entering inside house abhijeet directly move inside his room because he was feeling so much pain in his hand and dizziness...but he thought to hide it from daya...

But daya noticed his uneasiness very well...he took a sigh

Daya in anger: jo karna hai karne do isse kya samajhta hai mujhe kuch samajh nhi aata...iske face se pata chal raha hai kitna dard ho raha hai isse...bukhar bhi ho gaya hai... lekin khud ko to ye superman ka dada samajhta hai...bas sabke samne iron man banna hai...banne do iron man mujhe kya ...but his heart didn't convience to leave his bro in that condition...

He called Dr. virat and asked him to come his home who assured him that he would come soon...

Daya: dekhu isse kya kar raha hai... _he entered room and found his brother was shivering from cold..._

Daya rushed to him and covered him with blanket...he touched his forehead and jerked his head because it was too hot...

Daya in tension: iska bukhar to bhut badh gaya hai...ek kaam karta uun thande paani ki patti deta hun... _he rushed to kitchen and came with cold water in bowl and stripes of cloth..._

He sat beside him keeping wet cloth on his forehead...he noticed his dressing had also became wet... _tears fall down from his eyes...but he wiped it soon after listening door bell's sound..._

He opened the door and virat came inside...virat noticed daya's pale face

Virat in concern: daya chinta mat karo..mai dekhta hun abhijeet ko...kuch nhi hoga use... _he pressed daya's shoulder and move inside abhijeet's room..._

He opened abhijeet's wound...daya's heart pinched badly after seeing that wound again...he turned his face other side in pain...virat notice that and shook hus head in disappointment...he gave injection to Abhijeet and pat his head for his comfort sleep...

Virat : daya ghabrane vali baat nahi hai... dressing change na karne ki vakah se infection ho gya jiske vajah se fever ho gaya...par ab sab theek hai maine injection de diya hai isse thore der me hos aa jaega... _daya nodded and virat left from there Patting daya's back..._

He sat beside abhijeet after closing the door...he hold abhijeet's hand from his one hand and caressing his hair from other...

Daya: boss tum na bilkul apna dhyan nhi rakhte jab mujhe kuch hota hai to tumhari sari baat manta hun par tum meri ek bhi nhi sunte ho...tum bare ho to kya kuch bhi karoge...mai tumse baat bhi nahi karunga dekhna tum(innocently)... sometimes later he also drift in sleep because of his tiredness holding abhijeet's hand in his grip...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and smiled after looking his cute brother who was in deep sleep...

Abhijeet in smile: neend me bhi mera haath nhi chhorega aisa lagta hai isse chhor kar bhaag jaunga... _he caresses his brother's hair in which daya sleep broke down he looked at his brother smiling face and gasp the situation...he hurriedly sat straight leaving his hand..._

Daya in cold tone: mai tumhare liye soup banake aata hun virat ne bola tha tumhare uthne ke baad Kuch dedu taki tum meds khalo...he left from there in kitchen without making eye contact to him...

Abhijeet: Lagta hai baccha bhut ghabra gaya hai...par mai hun na sambhal lunga mere chhote ko...he smiled...

Daya came after sometime with a bowl and gave it to abhijeet...and he turned to go but abhijeet hold his wrist with asking

: kya hua Daya...gussa hai mujhse...

Daya loss his temper with this stupid question...he answered without looking at him:

Mai gussa hun ya mar jau tumhe kya fark parta hai(in anger)

Abhijeet in anger pulled him toward himself and sitting him beside : kaan ke neeche ek lagaunga na sara bakvaas bhool jaenge saheb

Daya in anger: to lagao na kisne roka hai tumhe...tum to bare ho ba isliye Kuch bhi karne ka hak sirf tumhe hai...tumhe mere dard ka andaja kabhi nahi hoga...tum meri takleef kabhi samjhoge hi nahi...chhoro mujge jane do...

Abhijeet in soft tone: daya tu ye kya bol Raha hai...mai teri takleef nahi samajhta...yaar iss duniya me Tujhse jada Kisi aur ko Nahi samajhta mai...

Daya in anger: jhoot ..tum kabhi nhi samajhte mujhe...agar samjha hota to kabhi bureau jane ki jid nhi karte...tumhe pata bhi hai tumhare haath se goli nikalne vakt meri kya halat ho gyi... mujhe kitna dar lag raha tha tumhe takleef me dekhkar... _he felt lump in his throat..._ _tears started rolling down from his eyes..._ tum dard se tarap rahe the aur mai...kuch nhi kar pa raha tha...tum nhi samajh sakte mera dard mera khauf kabhi nahi...he pushed him bit but abhijeet hide him in his arms...he puched on his chest...nhi karna hug mujhe tumhe...chhoro...tum bhut bure ho abhi...hate u...

Abhijeet hugged him mire tightly in smile: but i love you...i love my jaan so much... _in which Daya smiled and hugged abhijeet tightly..._

Abhijeet in tears: sorry baccha...maine tujhe bhut pareshan kiya na...par promise aage se mai teri har baat manunga...par tu aise rootha na kar mujhse...mujhe to vo mera cute sa nonu aur pyaara daya hi pasand hai... _in which daya smiled but next sentence made him furious..._ jo mujhse humesa khana ke liye larai karta hai(naughtily)

Daya looked at him in anger in which abhijeet lowered his head and then they both look each othet and burst out in laugh...

Daya in laugh: mujhe bhi mera Iron man bhai hi pasand hai... _and they hugged once again in smile..._

 _ **The End...**_

I hope i am success to bring a cute smile on your face beause i m smiling ear to ear...so this os is dedicated to my Fairies Nikki And Rhia...hope u all enjoyed it...

 **Do r and r...**


End file.
